Technical Field
The invention relates to continuous-motion packaging machines, and, more particularly, to a phase-adjustment mechanism for modifying the phase relationship between carton lugs in such a machine.
Continuous-motion cartoning machines are useful for packaging multiple articles such as beverage cans in cartons or other packaging components. An example of a continuous-motion cartoning machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,806 to Ziegler et al.
In cartoning machines (also known as packaging machines) endless chains are often used to transport lugs which in turn translate cartons or other objects along the length of the machine. The distance between lugs is generally referred to as "phase" or "pitch." It is often desirable to use a packaging machine to package cartons of different sizes at different times. The phase, or pitch, of the carton transport mechanism must be modified to accommodate cartons of a different size. It is important that phase/pitch modification not be too difficult or time consuming. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be useful to have a means for rapidly and easily adjusting the phase/pitch of a carton transport.
Various phase-adjustment methods and structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,473 to Ivansco, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,738 to Klopfenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,975 to Bernhard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,599 to Risnes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,021 to Calvert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,530 to Neri, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,806 to Ziegler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,101 to Ota et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,053 to Krieger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,540 to Greenwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,474 to Hutson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,421 to Bell.